Never say never
by I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me
Summary: Ever since 9th grade Clare Edwards has been teased and pick on by the boys she calls the group of five. Now back from the summer with her dad in Florida, will things change? has she changed? or has something been hidden since 9th grade that both herself and one of the boys from the group of five are afraid to say out loud? and will a car accident make them have to start all over?
1. Chapter 1

Yay! New story!

This is a bit AU just so you guys know! I thought I might as well start a new one considering there's only what? Five chapters left of baby diaries. I know it's sad, but I hope this one will make you happy, then sad, maybe a little mad, then happy again…you know you'll be on an emotional roller coaster, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

Never say never.

Chapter 1.

pilot: the group of five.

* * *

Clare walked down the stairs, dressed in her favorite dress she had gotten in Florida this summer, hair done, makeup done, ready for her first day as a grade 12 student at Degrassi community school. She couldn't wait to get there see all her friends again, she went away for the summer to see her dad in Florida because she hadn't seen him in a while and when she did go during the summers previous to this one , it would only be a week or so and not a whole summer. Clare thought her dad only brought her down there for a whole summer because she wouldn't want to come anymore once she was 18 and honestly when she does turn 18, she isn't packing her suit cases to come see him anymore.

"Why, don't you look pretty this morning?" Clare's mother Helen said with a smile as Clare opened the fridge to get something to eat for breakfast. Clare grinned down at her self "trying to impress someone at school?" she asked passing me an apple.

"No, I'm not, mom." Clare said then took a bite of her apple she looked at the time and realized if she didn't leave now she would be late meeting up with Bianca . And that wasn't on her to-do list today. "Bye, mom." She said grabbing her school bag from near the door.

"Have fun at school honey." And out the door Clare went with the rest of her apple.

She walked a couple blocks to where she was meeting Bianca, but she wasn't there so Clare waited a whole 10 minutes until she saw Bianca turn on the street she was waiting on, Bianca pulled the car up near Clare and Clare walked over to the passenger side.

"And I thought I was gonna be the late one this morning." Clare teased getting in.

"Sorry, auntie was lecturing me again, god, when is that lady gonna get I've changed?" Bianca said putting the car in drive again.

"I don't know B" Clare said "you only have to put up with her for what 10 more months then off to university and bye bye people judging you." She told her.

Bianca smiled "thanks C."

They pulled up to KC's apartment that he lives in with his mom , he was waiting outside and once he saw them he got up and came over "hey ladies." He said then kissed Bianca quickly and got in the back.

KC and Bianca have been dating since 9th grade. B put the sun roof down and turned the music up and off to Degrassi they went on there way to Degrassi but of course stopping at the dot first to get there morning cup of coffee. Kc came back with the coffee only to want to go back in and not come out until they were done.

"Where have you been, because I never seen out, are you hiding from me, yeah. Somewhere in the crowd, where have you been all my life, all my life. Where have you been all my life, where have you been all my life, where have you been all my life, where have you been all my life." The girls both sung

Kc got in and groaned "really guys? Come on." He passed them their drinks

"When were in you're car, then you can choose what gets played on the radio." Bianca said pulling out of the parking space. Kc sighed and started mocking the song only making the girls laugh.

Finally in the Degrassi parking lot, Bianca found a spot and they all got out. "Can you believe we have all the same classes this semester?" Bianca pointed out to Clare. "I know, this is gonna be the best semester ever." Clare said as they started to walk to the school. "Oh my god I missed you three so much! Clare those shoes!" Becky said running over to them from her brother's car. She almost caused them all to fall over from the impact of her hugging them.

"Beckster!" KC called Becky after, she pulled away from them. She glared at him she hated that name her brother Luke called her that once in grade 9 and kc heard him and now that is what he calls her; he mostly does just to bother her.

That's when Clare saw them the five people at Degrassi she couldn't stand. Owen, Mo, zig, Adam and Eli, the group of boys that have been nothing but mean to her since the being of high school. The group of five got out of the car that, Clare guessed belonged to Eli considering he was the one who got out of the drivers seat. Eli was always the worse out of all of them, he never called her fat, or ugly, or anything else like that but he was the nastiest to her while the other boys called her those names and were nasty to her also.

Clare couldn't help but glare at them when they walked by, Clare thought it was the girls that she'd have to worry about going into high school, making fun of her , bringing her down. But nope, not the girls, just those five boys. Clare's glare got ever darker when she heard them whispering about Becky and her to preppy way of talking and doing things. Becky never even took a notice about the things they were saying, but the five boys also didn't notice Clare giving them the death glare either, but Bianca did.

The song started playing meaning ten minutes until first period started, KC kissed Bianca once. "See you all at lunch." He said

"Bye." Clare and Bianca said in unison.

"Come on, beckster!" Kc bugged again. Becky and KC had first period hospitality class, aka foods class.

"Don't call me that!" she said as the two walked off.

"Beckster, don't be like that…"

"Stop it" she wined

"Becks-" Becky hit KC playfully

"I will use you is whole name….."

And that was all the two still standing there could hear, the girls couldn't help but giggle, those two have a brother sister relationship. They started to walk to the front door of the school. An Clare wished this school had a back door, and one that didn't involve having to walk to one end to the other just to get to her locker with out having to be picked on by these boys that just couldn't find a better place to hang out then the front stairs, meaning Clare would have to walk by them to get inside.

"Ohhh, Clare bear! How was you're summer?" the voice belonged to no one other then Eli Goldsworthy. She didn't answer. "You know it's not very polite to ignore someone when there talking to you." Clare stopped half way up the stairs, Bianca right beside her.

"Yeah, look who's talking!" Eli raised his eye brows in shock and turned to look at the other boys

"Well this year is going to be interesting" he said looking back at Clare.

"Why's that?" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because you're actually talking to me now."

"Don't get use to it." Clare said fixing her bag on her shoulder and continuing up the stairs and into the school. Bianca and Clare had locker almost beside each other this year other years it was one was on the second and then the other on the first in the farthest hallway. Senior year was gonna be pretty great for them. They grabbed there binders and off they went to the room 2016 for math. , the class they both loved so much….not really.

Once there they took a spot beside each other.

"Oh, and Clare?" Bianca said sitting down

"Yeah?"

"If you had of glared any harder, you would of burned a hole in Eli."

Clare scuffed "God, I wish."

"You're not very convincing."

"What?" Clare looked at her confused.

"I know you like Eli somewhere in you, even if you make it seem like you hate him."

Clare laughed once but it lacked emotion. "Bianca, I will _never_ in my whole entire life like Eli Goldsworthy."

"Mm…Clare Goldsworthy, has a nice ring to it." She teased her

"_Never_ will my name be that."

"_Never say never_." Clare was about to say something back but the bell rang and the teacher came waltzing in ready to start.

* * *

So.

should i continue or not?

Review!

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

Xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

So here's another chapter, boo. I know right another chapter ? , it's horrible how dare i put up another chapter :) i'm just kidding. btw i changed the summary a little bit so go back and read it if you haven't read it yet. i forgot to say in the first chapter that i don't own anything but the plot sorry for any mistakes also.

Enjoy!

* * *

Never say never.

Chapter 2

My house or yours?

* * *

Math was boring, nothing but going over what they will learn in this semester, it was a whole hour and 15 minutes of sitting there listening. Clare looked over at Bianca a couple times during the period and Clare could see Bianca was ready to fall asleep. When the teacher finished she passed out a review package and told them to do what they remembered, Clare hated math and wasn't looking forward to first day back homework.

When the bell rang the girls packed up there binders and grabbed their text book. And went to English, this was more Clare's kind of class. Clare loved to read and write it was her escape when her parents were fighting and it's her favorite thing to do now it's how she expresses herself. They took spots next to each other again and talked about how much fun they would have doing the math but of course they were having one of their sarcastic conversations.

Clare noticed students coming in the class room meaning ten minutes were almost over and class was about to begin. was the teacher an Clare has waited since 9th grade to have her when Darcy had ms. Dawes as her English teacher in 12th grade and she would come home to tell how much she learned and how much fun she would have.

Clare's smile disappeared when she saw Eli Goldsworthy walk through the doorway, she turned away from the door right away, great now she was in the class she loved with the person she hated, and she wasn't as excited now.

"Good morning young writers!" Dawes said walking in right when the bell rang, the chair behind Clare creaked and she knew Eli sat there. "Today we will go over what we'll be doing, I will assign English partners for this semester and you'll be given you're first assignment also." Dawes summarized some students groaned and complained but not Clare, Eli didn't either. In fact Eli hadn't said anything which surprised Clare.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad."

Clare listened to what had to say. She answered a couple questions too. But so did Eli. Clare had, had classes with Eli before but never had Eli ever raised his hand by choice and paid attention, maybe it was because he was in English and he actually likes that class or maybe something else but Clare didn't really know the answer to that.

Dawes introduced the project, to write about you're favorite memory and combined it with you're partner to make one big essay. That's when Clare got nervous, was about to assign partners and she was hoping she would be pair up with B but she knew that probably wouldn't happen, Clare zoned out until she heard her name called

"Clare Edwards and…." Dawes scanned the list of names "and. Eli Goldsworthy." Clare's heart almost stopped, No. not him.

"Ms. Dawes… I can't work with him. Please." Clare spoke out.

"Yeah, I can't work with her either." Eli said after.

"Sorry, you two will have to put up with each other until the end of the semester." Ms. Dawes said and continued calling out partners, Clare sighed and leaned back in her chair.

Lunch soon came after, Clare and the others sat outside at one of the picnic tables. Clare still couldn't believe that her English partner was Eli, she is basically focused to talk to him now and she didn't want to do that.

"Hey, Clarebear?" Becky called Clare.

"Yeah…?" Clare answered pulling away from her thoughts

"You looked deep in thought, you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"She's just still in shock that Eli is her English partner." Bianca acknowledged.

"You know I take back what I said earlier about this being the best semester ever." Clare said putting her hands over her face "I just don't under stand why I can't have one semester with no Eli in any of my classes." Clare was gonna start ranting but Bianca spoke.

"Hey, look at it this way. It'll give you a chance to get to know him better." Bianca moved her eyes suggestively at her; Clare rolled her eyes and got up. KC was laughing and when he laughed everyone ended up laughing just from the sound of his laughter

"No… just. No Bianca." Clare giggled heading back to the school to get her money from her locker that she forgot to grab when she was there earlier. Clare turns the corner to the hallway her lockers down and wanted to go back outside and for get the money but she kept going and pushed pasted the group of five that was near her locker, she opened it taking her school bag out to grab her school bag with her wallet in it.

She looked over when her locker got pushed open all the way. She pulled out her wallet not saying a thing to him. "My house or yours?" He asked

"What?" Clare put her bag back into her locker while looking at him

"To work on the essay." He explained

"Right…mine." She said shutting her locker when she noticed him looking at the pictures she had up on her locker door of her and her friends and sister.

"Which is where?"

"I'll text you where I live." She said locking it again

"How do you kno-"

"The stalls in the girl's bathroom, Goldsworthy." She said walking away.

The end of the day came around and by the end of the day, Clare convinced Bianca to get the Eli's number from the stall, she felt awkward going to get the number from the stall that's why she made Bianca made get it.

"here." Bianca said passing Clare the piece of paper with the number on it once they got In Clare's room, the walls no longer pink from when she was little but more a dark red with a matching bed spread now , it's more Clare now.

Clare took it while putting her bag down on her desk. Clare sighed while taking her phone out and put the number in sighing again when she hit the send button telling him her address and to come on Saturday at 3ish to work on the essay. Eli replied a couple seconds after she sent it with an okay.

"See, it wasn't that bad." Bianca said

Clare shrugged "can we just… work on this math review?"

Bianca nodded "yeah, sure."

* * *

Tell me what you thought! any predictions about whats to come?

Xoxo

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me


	3. Chapter 3

Just another chapter, i'll be updating the last chapter in baby diaries Sunday and if not then Monday at the latest.

sorry for any mistakes an to the person that suggested that Eli like Clare first...i got it all planed out trust me when i say i might make you sad by the like 11 chapter , it's a good sad though.. maybe , i don't know you'll have to wait and see! (and if you click on the photo up above it might just say something that will leave you questioning...) :)

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

his French class.

Saturday came faster then Clare wanted it to. She didn't want to work on anything with Eli let alone that it was only going to be them in the house because her mom got an extra shift at work and now she won't be home until much, much later which meant working with Eli at her house alone and she didn't want that what if he did something to her that she didn't want him to do, what if the whole time he was over he picked on her, about her house, room, lack of a father, anything.

Clare had written her part of the assignment a couple nights prior to today and it was saved on her computer in her room. Clare had just finished drying her hair from the shower she had, she had yoga pants and a tee-shirt on, her typical weekend clothes when she's not doing anything special. Just as she unplugged it from the wall her phone went off in her room, she quickly put the hair dryer under the sink and went to get her phone. She had received a text message, from Eli.

I'm on my way

–Eli

You didn't have to text me that, you could have just came.

-Clare

Just trying to be considerate.

-Eli

Thanks then. Just come in when you get here.

-Clare

He never answered her after that so she went down stairs and grabbed a drink from the fridge and bit into an apple and nearly dropped it when the door opened a little. "Clare?" Eli asked trying to make sure this was the right house. Clare set her apple down and went over to the door.

"I'm right here." Clare said opening the door the rest of the way

"hi." He said stepping in the rest of the way.

"Hello…do you want something to drink before we start?" she asked trying to be polite but she didn't think she was doing very well.

"No thanks, I'm good." He said looking around.

"Come on then." Clare said she just wanted to get the project over with so Eli could leave and she can relax again. Eli followed her up the stairs

"You trying to hook up with me, Edwards?" Clare stopped and Eli nearly ran into her and she turned around and looked at him.

"Why would I ever want to do that?" She asked raising her eyebrows

"I was just kidding, Clare." he said in all seriousness, she started going up again and went to her room , when Eli stepped into her room it looked nothing like he thought it would dark red walls matching bed spreads pictures of family and friends – he guessed- were above her bed and taped to her mirror. It was nothing that he thought.

"Did you write you're part?" she asked him sitting in the chair that was tucked into the desk that had her laptop on it. He pulled out an usb from his pocket.

"Yup, it's all done." He pasted it to her "don't worry, I did do it." He finished. Clare took it and plugged it into her laptop it popped up and Clare saved the file to hers.

"Can I read yours?" Eli asked her she looked over at him.

"Uhh... if you want…" she said "just let me put them together first." She copied and pasted Eli's to her and fixed it a little so they flowed more into each other and saved it then got up so he could read it, they traded spots and Eli started reading it, Clare never wanted to say it out loud but Eli was good looking, the thing she liked the most was his green eyes and his crooked smile. But everybody thought that, so it was normal in her mind to think that but not say it out loud…ever.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He said not even looking at her with a chuckle, snapping her out of her thoughts, she didn't even notice that she was staring at him , she looked down and twilled her thumbs, until Eli sat next to her on her bed saying,

"It's really good by the way."

"Thanks…but you don't have to say that."

"Yes I do, it's ten times better then mine, believe me." She looked at him and then back down at her hands. And let out a breath.

"Alright, if you say so." Clare could see him smile in the corner of her eye, he hasn't been mean to her once, and she was so confused about that. The project was done basically but he didn't leave, and Clare didn't tell him to leave either, they had started a conversation and both of them learned about each other a bit they were both laughing and joking around with each other and just enjoyed being around herself an before they knew it, it was about the time they would eat dinner and they were both hungry.

"I can hear you're stomach." Eli pointed out, Clare laughed.

"I didn't know it was that loud, shhh! Be quiet." She said to her stomach he laughed quietly he thought her talking to her stomach was cute, he thought her laugh was even cuter though.

"Call for pizza, I'll pay." He said

"okay." She reached over to her phone and looked through the numbers she had saved in it and called the pizza place. After she ordered a medium pizza with cheese and pepperoni on it she looked over at a chuckling Eli

"What?"

"Just the fact that you have a pizza place in your contacts." He answered

"Don't laugh! I need a quick way to get food when I hang out with Bianca, that girl eats more that she makes it seem." She defended herself. They went on about this for a while until Clare made him come down stairs with her to watch her favorite movie that was playing today the titanic

"Clare, come on, really? This?" he said as it started

"Yes, Eli really!" about 20 minutes into the movie the door bell ringed and Eli didn't hesitate to answer the door just to get away from the movie for five minutes, Eli paid the guy and brought the box over and set it on the coffee table, the two dug in Clare ate two and a half while Eli ate most of the rest of it, man, and Clare thought Bianca could eat.

It was around 10:30ish when Eli decided he needed to get home, Clare had fallen asleep laying on his shoulder he had to admit it not out loud but in his head that he can't hide the fact anymore by being mean to her that he likes her and has since the first time he saw her in ninth grade in his French class. But he's never had the guts to tell her an he knows he messed but the chances of her even liking him anyway and when he started hanging out with who he does now he had to hide it 20 times harder.

she looked adorable when she slept in his eyes, so when he got up, he got up ever so carefully and laid her down back on the couch and wrote on top of the pizza box when he left and that if she ever want to hang out again don't be afraid to call.

Clare woke up around one later on , the TV was on still and was blinding her just a little she sat up and rubbed her eyes not caring that she had makeup on and most likely just made the mess worse , she saw the note on the top of the box that Eli had left her , and a smile grew on her face as she read it , Eli was different then what she thought he was , not once was he mean to her tonight or do anything to her that she didn't want done or pick on her , bug her about her no show dad. Maybe she would call him, they could be friends, she felt herself happier around him, He acted like a person she's always wanted to meet, but then the smile slowly went away.

This is the same boy that has been horrible to her for the past four years how on earth could she even be thinking any of this , that she thought he was good looking, different then what she thought, this is the same Eli and maybe…she isn't going to call him. She isn't going to be hurt anymore by this boy.

* * *

those things are called usb's right? if not sorry! you got the just of what i meant.

review, suggestions to make it better for you? please?

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

Xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

remember the date...combination okay, cause it means something important in the plot of this story! any guesses to what it is?

sorry for any mistakes and enjoy... or don't it's really up to you.

* * *

Chapter 4

_**01.29.13.**_

Clare had said little to nothing to Eli since that Saturday about 3 weeks ago, they only talked in class when they had to. Bianca, Becky and Clare sat at the dot working on homework they had got earlier today on this Monday that happened to be raining all day. Monday and rain, those Mondays are all ways the best….

"x plus 2xy over 3x squared divided by 2y plus 1 over 6x equals 2….wait...what how the hell do I answer this…" Bianca said very confused and she knew if she wasn't half asleep in that class she would be better off right now, but she was glad Clare was in her class so she could help her.

"Here, you-…." All the girls' phones went off at the same time. Clare pulled her phone out; she got a text message from KC.

"PARTY! At Jenna Middleton's house this Friday at 8 and ends when the last person leaves." Bianca read "we have to go!" she added.

"Uh... I don't know B." Clare said putting her phone in her pocket of her skinny jeans

"Oh, come on Clare bear, it'll be fun." Becky said.

"Yeah, says the girl who is against underage drinking. And we all know that will be going on there." Clare stated.

"Eli will probably be there you know." Bianca pointed out. That's when Clare started packing up her things, she wasn't just about to stay here and get bugged about loving Eli. She put her jacket on and took out her car keys –finally fixed from the mechanic a month later- and grabbed her books from the table.

"Have fun with you're math." Clare said.

"You're mad?" Bianca asked. Clare wasn't mad she was just sick and tried of being bugged about loving eli or bugged about him in any other way, Bianca and Alli –when she was still alive- have been bugging Clare about liking him since the first day of high school when the had French with him, she just wished Bianca would just stop. And at this moment every time they brought him up it made her remember the Saturday with him and how much fun she had hanging out with him.

"No, just annoyed… see you guys at school." Then Clare left. She had 3 pages of math homework to get through, she had to read for English and finish an essay about the same story by tomorrow and honestly didn't have time to be at the dot anyway when she had all that to do, to night was defiantly a coffee night.

It was Friday now and every day Bianca bugged Clare about going to the party, Clare had to even shut her phone off so she wouldn't hear her phone go off every time Bianca would text her about it or call. She also would ask Clare about 10 times a day and Clare was honestly getting tired of it. Clare walked to her locker; end of the ready to go home and not to the party. She always said her combination in her head as she put it in.

_**01.29.13.**_

She was putting her books in when Bianca came up and opened her locker fully. Clare jumped, she wasn't paying attention.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." Clare said holding her hand over her chest.

"Please come." B said, Clare rolled her eyes and grabbed her leather jacket ignoring Bianca.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please. Come on you'll have fun." Bianca begged as Clare put her bag over her shoulder and shut her locker.

"No, I won't." she said and started walked to the doors.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please." Bianca kept going and going until they got to the parking lot.

"If I say yes. Will you stop talking ?" Clare asked unlocking her car, Bianca nodded.

Clare sighed. "…fine, I'll go. But I won't be happy, and! Don't you dare ditch me there." Clare said getting in, Bianca smiled a huge grin.

"Great, I'll call Becky, we'll be over at 5ish!" she said walking away.

Clare shut her door say "wonderful…" and started it put it in drive and drove home.

* * *

Her mom's car wasn't in the drive way and Clare wondered why as she got out. She headed inside. No one was here, lights out. Quiet. Clare sat her bag on the couch and noticed a note on the table with a 50 laying there. She picked it up and read it out loud.

"Grandma called and wanted me with her for a week; here's 50 for whatever you need while I'm gone love you lots, mom…okay, that's…cool." Clare put the money in her pocket and went up to her room then put it in her wallet. She didn't want to go to this party but she wanted to look decent, she headed to her dresser and dug through them.

She knew Bianca was just gonna make her change once she got here so she layed the outfit on her bed, dark blue skinny jeans with rips on the front with a nice floral top and she thought she would wear her jacket with it. Then went to have a long shower before the girls came over. Clare got out about 40 minute's later and dried her and reapplied her makeup and got redressed in her clothes from before.

Right when Clare thought that they should be here already she heard the door open downstairs.

"Clare?" Becky shouted coming in the house with Bianca.

"Up here!" Clare said from her room seconds later they came in carrying their overnight bags because Clare guessed they planed to stay the night after the party. Bianca dropped her bag and went to the bed and looked at the outfit right away.

"You, miss. Edwards are not wearing that." She stated.

"Yeah, I knew you were gonna say that, that's why I didn't put it on." Clare said. Pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Can I take a shower?" Becky asked Clare nodded and Becky left. B went over to Clare's dressers and started digging through making a much bigger mess then Clare had made before. She finished with a lace dress blue high hells and a couple nice bracelets and rings; she also said Clare could wear her leather jacket over it.

"You, miss. Edwards can wear this." She said passing everything to me. Clare sighed, she still didn't want to go but she was only going to make Bianca happy. When they heard Becky singing, B decided it was time to talk to Clare about what happened at the dot and why it made Clare so upset that she had to leave.

"So….uh, why did you storm out of the dot like that on Monday for…?" she asked Clare looked over at her.

"I'd tell you but then you would just have another reason for bugging me about Eli." Clare said simply.

"Clare I won't I promise."

"okay…on that Saturday when me and eli worked on the project….we hung out more instead of work, and he was nothing like I thought we was like an he said that we wanted to hang out more and to call him I wanted to but I never called-"

"What...why?" Bianca cut Clare off

"Will you let me finish?" Bianca nodded "I never called because I'm not willing to let him hurt me more then he has. I felt happy around him but I remembered everything he said to me." Clare finished

"so…you like…him…or being around him…?"

Clare shook her head "I…I like being around him, but-"

"No buts' Clare, you like being around him. Try being his friend." B said

Clare shook her head again "it's not that easy B, you try being picked on and teased by this boy and then after one day you want to be his friend but you remembered everything he did and said to you."

"Well maybe he's sorry-"

"If he was sorry, he would have said it that day, but he never did."

"You won't know unless you try being his friend."

Clare sighed "you don't get it Bianca…, I'm going to change." Then she picked her stuff up and went to the half bathroom down stairs leaving Bianca tapping her foot and looking around the room until one of them came back.

* * *

Review please! it always makes my day when i see a new review!

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

Xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

In the last chapter I had a set of numbers in it , It's a date and combination just so you know, I also changed it a little because I realized I put the wrong one in, but I fixed it so go back and take a look, okay? Okay. So more a filler chapter, the next chapter is gonna be good… I hope cause it's the chapter that's really gonna put the story in action. Or maybe it's this one... you decide.

Enjoy! it's short! sorry!

* * *

Chapter 5

Come upstairs with me…

Clare never liked house parties, and probally never will. She hated those drunken teenagers and the too loud of music. Clare was alone now in the big house full of people that she see's in the hallways at school, what Bianca said wouldn't happen did happen and Clare really didn't know what to do.

She saw them the group of five, they really do go everywhere together. She kind of felt bad for not giving eli a reason why she just didn't keep talking to him but she also kind of thought he didn't deserve to know why either, maybe he would figure it out by himself but Clare really didn't think he would honestly. Eli was looking at her but she didn't notice.

B was with kc making out in a corner; Becky was with her new friend Katie and Clare still didn't know what to do. She decided walking around was the best she could do, she came across a table of food and a punch bowl , she knew it would be spiked but she thought a little couldn't hurt. She picked up a glass from the table a little red cup, of course she thought.

"You know it's spiked right?" Of course she thought again. Eli.

"Yup, and you're the one who spiked it." Clare asked filling up her glass half way.

"How'd you know?" he asked

"Mmm, lucky guess." She said bringing the cup up to her lips and took a sip, "what you do put the whole damn bottle in?"

"maybe." He laughed, Clare passed him the glass.

"Here, you drink it. I don't want anymore of it."

Then she walked away not really knowing where she was going but she didn't care she went out to the back yard.

"Are you following me?" Clare asked Eli as she opened the sliding door to go outside.

"I wanna talk to you." He said

Clare sighed; giving up trying to get away from him because he wasn't isn't going to leave her alone. "Why?" she asked sitting in the hammock In the back of the yard.

"Cause, I like hanging out with you, and you never called." He said sitting beside her leaving room in between them.

"The note said if I wanted to." She said not looking at him.

"Oh….so you don't want to ha-"

"No, not really." She said.

"Fine…I'll just go then." He said getting up that's when Clare looked at him, he was walking away and the hammock space beside her moved and she looked over and there sat a drunk Dallas, Clare's ex boyfriend and he reeked of beer and others things.

"What do you want?" Clare asked him.

"I want you to come upstairs with me…" he slurred

"Excuse me?"

"Come on." He pulled her hand and she ripped it away from him.

"No, I'm staying here."

"Fine we'll just do it here." He laughed and kissed her,

Clare tried to push him off of her. She was crying, he wouldn't get off of her and she didn't like this "Dallas…stop! h-e-help!" she screamed "g-get off me!" she hit him and tried to push him off her again. "Dallas, stop!"

The next thing she knew Dallas was on the ground, and Eli was on top of him punching him "don't ever touch her again, you bastard!" he saved her. He saved her from Dallas.

Clare stood from the hammock, not caring about her makeup running or her tears an tried to pull Eli off of Dallas. "Eli…stop…Eli!" She said and pulled on his arm

"Go home, Dallas!" Eli yelled and backed away from him. Dallas stood up laughing with a basally broken nose and walked back into the house. Eli turned to Clare, she had makeup running and her face was red and puffy from crying, he hated it when she would cry.

"Are you okay?" he asked wiping away a tear on her cheek she nodded

"I am n-ow" she said leaning into his touch "thank you." She hugged him and cried even more, they stood like that for a good 5 minutes.

"You're welcome, Edwards" He whispered. She smiled a little and kissed his cheek.

"I'm guessing you don't really want to stay here anymore?" he asked

"Not really…" she said finally pulling away.

"Let me drive you home." He said it wasn't a question and Clare knew that, she nodded

"alright." They started walking to his car but half way there she grabbed his arm, and linked hers with his.

He made her feel safe.

* * *

So…god I always use that word to start saying something, anyways there might be some EClare friendship next chapter and maybe there won't be. You'll just have to wait and see! Review!

I-want-you-not-2-give-up-on-me

Xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

I don't really have anything to say…so Enjoy… this chapter. but if you want to see what kind of things inspired Nsn go on my profile for the link!

* * *

Chapter 6

She was forever thankful.

* * *

She was better now from what she was yesterday when Eli dropped her. She knew Dallas was drunk and wouldn't have done that if he was sober but Eli had to convince her of that before she could believe it. She had thanked him almost a hundred times that night. He stayed with her until she fell asleep, he let her cry in his arms.

But Clare was awake the next afternoon now and didn't know what to think, she wanted to still hate Eli….but she couldn't….he saved her and she was forever thankful for that, he was being nice to her and wants to spend time with her. She got out of bed and got dressed in jeans and a tee shirt, nothing special. Clare went to the washroom after and saw the mess that was on her face. She washed all the makeup off and just put a bit of mascara on and lip gloss.

She sighed as she shut the light off in the washroom and headed back in her room. She wanted to call him, thank him again. She grabbed her phone off her night stand and unlocked it, missed texts from Bianca and Becky and one from her mom and Eli. She looked at Eli's first.

Left when you fell asleep, I didn't know where you're parents were at, so I didn't want to get you in trouble, I hope you slept well. - Eli

She smiled a little and went to call him when her phone started ringing It was Eli. "Speak of the devil." She answered.

"You were talking about me?" He asked.

"No, but I was just gonna call you right before you called me." She told him.

"Oh…so uh, how are you today."

"I'm fine now, thank you again Eli, I mean it." She thanked him.

"When are you gonna stop thanking me? Don't worry about it." He said.

"When you let me repay you for what you did!" Clare giggled.

"Well… you could let me take you out for dinner…?" he asked, Clare almost stopped breath for a minute.

"Dinner?" she asked again.

"As friends…if we're even that" he said, Clare let out the breath she was holding.

"Yeah, okay. When?" She answered.

"Say...6ish? I'll come get you."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye."

Then she hung up and got butterflies in her stomach and she had no idea why. She answered the others that texted her while she slept and went to have a shower. Maybe she was willing to be his friend but if he hurt her once, their friendship was over and she was gonna tell him that.

* * *

It was almost six when Eli arrived at her house, he was dressed up but not a enough to make it obvious, and Clare did the same thing , she wore a floral print flowing short skirt a pink striped tank top with a white cardigan over with moccasins and a small over the shoulder purse that match her shoes. Clare answered the door after he knocked.

"hey." He smiled.

"hello." Clare said and couldn't help but smile alittle.

"Ready?" he asked she nodded and stepped out shutting and locking the door behind her.

"I hope walking is okay?" he started "my car broke down." Clare thought to tell him she has her car but then again she loved going for walks, walks usually cleared her head.

"Walking is fine." She answered, Eli took her through the park, children were playing and couples were holding hands, people laughing and trying to get the last days of warm weather used well And Clare still can't understand why Eli is being so nice to her.

"Eli…?" Clare called his name from beside him he looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"Why…why are you being so nice to me? I mean any other year you would have been a jerk to me." She tells him wanting an answer.

"I shouldn't have been."

"I know that, you know that, but you still didn't give me a real answer." She said.

"I was being stupid, okay?" he started, he couldn't tell her the real reason, not right now at least not when they might just be becoming friends. "You're an awesome person and you never deserved any of those mean things I said or did to you…and I'm sorry for everything, I never meant it." He finished, Clare smile to herself , but Eli saw it .

"You're forgiven." She said

"Really?"

She nodded "after what you did for me the least I could do is forgive you..." she told him looking over at him.

"Friends?"

"friends." Clare agreed. They continued talking and by the end of it they both decided to not go to dinner and go rent a movie and go back to Clare's house but not before getting ice cream from the dot , they shared a banana split.

* * *

"What are your other friends gonna say when they notice us hanging out?" Clare asked Eli as they walked back into her house, she shut the door behind him, Eli shrugged.

"I don't know…but there just gonna have to deal with it." He answered, he knew Owen, Mo and Zig would have something to say but not Adam, Adam was like the nicest one out of all of them and Eli really didn't know why Adam still hung out with them, he thought for sure once they got in high school that he wouldn't want to be his friend any more but I guess Eli though wrong.

"Men in black 3, huh?" Eli said laying down on her bed when they got to her room. Clare put the movie in her DVD player and turned around.

"Yes, I'm a sucker for Will Smith. I'm so glad he's playing in movies again" She said with a giggle moving towards her bed, Eli moved over and she layed down beside him pulling a blanket over them.

Eli chuckled. "Of course you are." He started as they watched the movie trailers that played before the movie begun. "What are your friends gonna say when they notice us hanging out?" he asked her this time.

Clare made a face "they'd probably bug me, about liking you even more." She said. not really paying attention to what she said.

"They bug you about liking me?" he asked making sure he heard her right she nodded.

"Yup, they do." again not paying attention.

She didn't add on anything else after she said that, Clare pressed play on the remote controller when the main menu came up. Eli knew Clare wasn't gonna say anything else about what she just said so he didn't bother asking questions about it. What she said only left him with questions but he wasn't gonna push her for the answers.

"You know some of these aliens creep me out." Clare said with a little laugh, Eli smirked every time he hung out with her made him love her a little more.

* * *

Review? Please? Predictions? I know you must have some by now! You should tell me what they are…maybe? Well you should, okay? Okay.

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me.

Xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter! Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

I have cold pizza.

* * *

They sat in English the following Monday Clare, Eli, and Bianca. Clare had yet to tell anyone about Eli and her new friendship so when Bianca saw Eli and Clare talking like they've known each other for ten years it confused her….a lot. But she didn't bother asking not yet, because she knew Clare would say something sometime.

"Okay, class. Settle down." Miss. Dawes said getting the students attention, Clare turned around in her seat so she was facing the front. "Alright, so today you and your English partner will get assigned a new project. Each or you will write one page about your partner, what you know about them, feel. Describe them. Tell us about them! Okay…. Any questions?" No raised there hand. "And this is due the last day of class before Christmas break! So you better get to know your partner!"

Bianca left class right at the bell first one out with her English partner. "Are you sure your friends are gonna be okay with me sitting at lunch with you?" Eli asked Clare as the collected their things.

"Umm….I don't know, maybe. I guess we'll find out." She said walking to the door with Eli. He nodded and out the crowed hallway they went. "Get you stuff and come to my locker, okay?"

"alright." He said and they went different ways. Bianca was at her locker waiting for Clare Holding her paper bag lunch bag.

"hey." Clare said opening her locker.

"You know you are gonna tell me, what happened between you two." B stated Clare nodded.

"I will, oh and he's gonna eat lunch with us, okay?"

"What are you two in love or something?"

"No, B we're just friends." Clare said putting her books away and grabbed her lunch out. Bianca raised her eyebrows not really believing her.

"Okay…" she said as she saw Eli walking down the hallway to them

"Lady's" he nodded standing beside Clare with his lunch

"Goldsworthy…." B smiled Clare closed her locker and pulled them both with her.

Lunch was awkward and anyone could sense it. Everyone was staring and the other boys Eli hug out with her more confused then Bianca is. KC and Eli seem to befriend each other pretty quickly so that was good and Becky was always expecting of new people so that went well with her, but Bianca wasn't just about to friends with eli that quickly, he hurt her best friend for years and then after one weekend she's expected to forgive and forget. Bianca knew she bugged Clare about Eli but it was all for fun it meant nothing and now that Clare is friends with eli she found it really weird.

* * *

"So…?" Bianca asked sitting on Clare's bed closing her textbook tried of doing homework. Clare looked up from her book.

"So….what?"

"So... what happened between you and eli?"

"Oh, that." Clare started she put her book down and face B "well, at the party, you know the one you ditched me at after you said you wouldn't….Dallas ..."

"Your ex."

"Yeah, he was drunk and was trying to have sex with me… and I didn't want to, Eli heard and pushed him off me and drove me home after. He saved me from losing something I wasn't ready too yet."

"Clare…I didn't know..."

"Then I was gonna call Eli the next morning to thank him again, but he called me before I got the chance and we hung out and he said sorry , B. and that's why we're hanging out, okay? We're friends now and I'd appreciate it if you tried to be his friend too." Clare said

"Okay… I'll try."

"good." Clare smiled.

* * *

It was almost November now, it was getting cold and everyday Eli and Clare had gotten closer and closer and Bianca can see Clare is much happier with Eli around. She was always smiling and laughing more when he was around.

"hey." Eli whispered in Clare's ear wrapping his arms around her, scaring her half to death. She nearly jumped 10 feet in the air she turned around and slapped his chest lightly

"Don't do that" she laughed, Eli smirked.

"We're gonna go find a table." Kc said and the boys walked off and Clare shook her head closing her locker, Becky giggled at her and Becky and Bianca shared a look that Clare didn't notice. Katie walked over to them, she's been hanging out with them also and they learned that Katie and Eli are twins, Becky felt a little stupid to not put two and two together because she knew her last name was also Goldsworthy.

"I have peanut butter any one want to trade?" Katie said

"Oh, me! I have cold pizza" Bianca said

"As the four of them got closer to the café they heard auguring. It was two guys

"What's going on?" Clare said walking in and going to the table where KC sat she set her food on the table, it was Eli and Owen, they were yelling at each other, they four girls couldn't make out what they were saying but they both looked pretty mad at each other.

"I don't know…" he said "they just started arguing." He told her. Clare looked over and saw that he was walking back but stopped turned around and punched Owen in the face.

"You know what… have fun with your new loser friends." Owen said holding the bridge of his nose. "This friend ship we had… is over you got that?"

"It's been over for a while where have you been?" Eli said then Owen walked away with zig and mo. "what you're not gonna follow him?" Eli asked Adam that stayed behind

Adam shook his head no "I only ever hung out with them idiots was because you did." Adam said.

Eli smirked "good to hear." Clare grabbed Eli's hand it was red and bleeding a little; Eli was unaware that Clare was standing there till now.

"Are you okay?" Clare asked looking up at him, he nodded

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said shaking his hand a bit "do you mind if Adam here sit's with us." He asked

"I don't mind." Clare said they walked back to the table.

* * *

Did you like it…? I hope so.

Review!

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me.

Xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry don't be mad at me! School started again and I had my grandma's funeral to go to, so I'm sorry for making you wait a whole week for another chapter. So I noticed I listen to certain songs when I write this story so I figure I'd tell you what they are as and extra thing at the end of this chapter. So go on, read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

she liked…loved him

* * *

Clare's mom was working late like she did most nights; Clare was working on some math home work that she didn't want to do until the day before the homework had to be done. The door bell rang she sighed getting up from her bed and went to answer the door; she looked through the peep-hole and thought about not opening the door.

"What do you want Eli?" She asked opening the door a little just enough so he would be able to hear her.

"I want to know why you've been ignoring me for the past four days." He said Clare sighed, why she should tell him anyways it's not like he'd feel the same…

* * *

She had gathered all her things that she need for homework and said goodbye to the girls then headed to Eli's locker after school on Thursday, Eli said that he wanted to take her somewhere after school, she just wanted to know where he was gonna take her. Clare walked down the hallway that his locker was in but stopped and didn't move at all, she felt her heart-break, she knew she wasn't allowed to feel like this because Eli and her weren't dating they we're just friends, but it hurt her to see Jenna and Eli kissing at his locker and at that moment she realized just how much she liked…loved him

* * *

"It doesn't matter, just leave, Eli." She said.

"Yes it does matter or you wouldn't be acting like this. Did I do something wrong?" He asked she sighed and shut the door and started up the stairs.

"Clare!" he said opening the door she turned around

"What are you doing?"

"You're the one who showed me where the extra key was" he stated and shut the door behind him "Tell me what I did Clare, I'm not stupid."

Clare shook her head "you didn't do anything wrong." She told him and it was true he can date and kiss whoever he likes she was just trying to make this feeling go away, that's why she's been avoiding him.

"Clare, what is it then, just tell me what's wrong."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm not gonna tell you if I know I'm the only one feeling like this."

Eli gave her a look of confusion "what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just never mind." she went the rest of the way up to her room he followed her.

"Clare, please just tell me!" He said walking into her room after her.

"I'm in love with you okay!? But you're to busy locking lips with Jenna to notice!"

"Clare…"

"No, ju-just go. I have math homework." She sat on her bed

"I don't like Jenna. Never have never will, Clare. I don't want no cheerleader; I want a girl with blue eyes and light brown hair named Clare Edwards" he told her, she looked up at him as he sat on her bed beside her "I've wanted this girl to be mine since I saw her in 9th grade in French class." He closed her books and moved them aside

"9th grade? You mean when I had nerdy glasses and wore that horrible uniform everyday?" Clare felt butterflies in her stomach; she couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Even then…"

Clare smiles as Eli leans over and kisses her, after a few minutes he pulled away "can I call you my girlfriend?" he asked a little out of breath

"Only if I can call you my boyfriend." She said. He nodded and kissed her again.

* * *

"Clare? Honey, are you awake?" Clare and Eli heard from her room, he quickly got off of her.

"Uh...Yeah! Mom. Just doing homework!" she shouted from her room smoothing out her clothes; let's just say they were having an intense make out session. Eli put his leather jacket back on; no other clothes were shed but his jacket. Her bed room door opened and her mom popped her head in.

"Don't worry, I knew you were here Eli, saw your car out front." Helen said with a laugh.

"Oh, well…. I'm gonna go." He said fishing out his keys in his pocket he kissed Clare quick "I'll call you tomorrow."

"okay." She nodded and he left saying by to Helen, Clare's mom waited until the she heard the door down stairs shut.

"Just make sure you use protection!" she said and walked away, Clare's eyes widen and watched her mom walk away "you know we only started dating today!" Clare said and shut her door.

* * *

Review... please?

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me.

* * *

XoXo

_Never say never playlist._

Never say never – the fray (named the story after this song)

I won't give up – Jason Mraz

the reason – hoobastank

Fix you – Coldplay

Collide – howie day

It's not my time – 3 doors down

Gone away – noctura

Wanted – hunter hayes

A drop in the ocean – ron pope

I'm yours – Jason mraz

Bubbly – cabie caillat

You got me – cabie caillat

Fallin' for you – cabie caillat


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry this is so late, but I had exams –still do- and honestly I got lazy, and to the person that thought this story was over, it's not close to being over yet. What hasn't happened in the summary yet….so no it's not over still got 10 more chapters to go! and I feel really bad because I was supposed to add stuff to chapter 7 and I never ended up doing that so I hope I'll be able to fit in this chapter somehow…anyways enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

she was gonna be sick

"I hate November; thank goodness it's almost over….

"You guys know that contest I entered to win those tickets for us?" Bianca asked cutting off Becky and pushing her homework aside for a minute. The girls nodded "I won!" she said excitedly "us three are going to see the fray on January 29th" she said

"The fray is my favorite, Ah!" Becky fangirled

"I can't wait, the boys are gonna be so jealous"

"We'll have to bring them something back." Becky said after the excitement died down the girls got back down to work, doing homework in Becky's room.

"Homework, homework and more homework." Bianca wined hitting her pen on the math textbook.

"Well what do you expect this semester is almost over of course they're going to overload us with homework." Becky said with a little giggle.

"But why is it only the math teacher that gives ten pages of homework?"

"It's only 3 pages B" Clare said finally correcting her closing her book. "And the more you complain the longer it will take to do the work." She stood up leaving Becky's room going down to get herself a drink – you know you're best friends when you just go in to their fridge without asking- as Clare took a cup down from the cupboard Luke came down from his room.

"Oh hey, Clare." He said.

"Uh, hi, Luke." She said with a smile filling up her cup with some juice in the jug from the fridge. She went to put the jug back but Luke took it from her filling up a cup full for himself.

"So, uh…" he started closing the fridge making Clare turn around

"Yeah?" She said taking a sip.

"Do you um maybe want to go out with me sometime?" he asked Clare almost choked on her drink.

"Oh…I uh have a boyfriend." She told him

"Are you just saying that cause you don't want to?" he said looking down.

"No I'm not just saying that, I do really have a boyfriend and have for almost 3 weeks." She told him, she couldn't believe he liked her; it's always going to be awkward now between them. "I mean it, Luke."

"Never mind then, pretend I never asked." He said and walked away back to his room Clare sighed and went back to Becky's room. Getting back in the room the other girls were quiet and smiling.

"I can't believe my brother just asked you out." Becky said shaking her head as Clare sat back down back on the chair she was on before.

"I can't either…"

"Uh forget that, 3 weeks and you don't tell us you and Eli is a thing!?" Bianca said Clare blushed looking down.

"Hey, it's not my fault you two are blind and didn't notice the hand holding and kissing, KC noticed " Clare said

"You guys did that before you started dating though." Becky teased.

"Clare, remember that time when you said you would never like Eli Goldsworthy?"

"Don't even B" Clare said

"I see a Clare Goldsworthy in the future."

"Stop it." Clare laughed "do you math you still haven't started."

Bianca playfully glared at her and picked up her pen again. "I told you so." Clare threw her pen at Bianca.

* * *

The day before Christmas break came quickly after that, snow now on the ground, and it was finally time to read the one page project on their English partner, the night before Clare thought she was gonna be sick cause she knew she'd have to read it in front of the Class and Eli… three people have went already and she was afraid she was gonna be next.

"Clare! Why don't you go next?" Mrs. Dawes suggested, of course just my luck she though

"Okay…" Clare said standing up taking her page with her once in the front of the class she took a deep breath and looked at Eli quickly then back at her page.

"Eli Goldsworthy, what can I say about him…He is a big-headed, aggressive, egotistical, immature boy who finds fun in being mean to people. And think his green eyes and smirk will get him everywhere in life " I didn't have to look up to see that he went from being happy to hear what I wrote to not wanting to hear at all but I kept going

"but those words described him before I got to know him, turns out he's nothing that I thought before this semester started, I was being stubborn and judge full towards him even before I knew him, I thought that my senior year was gonna start horrible because we became partners, because I couldn't stand being in the same room as this boy before then I honestly thought I hated this boy, but now I know I could never hate him." She stopped for a second then started up again.

"He saved me from something I didn't want to lose yet, and I was so thankful. Eli Goldsworthy is an ambitious, artistic, brilliant, and brave, humorous, intelligent,

Loving, nice, reliable, respectful, romantic, witty, wonderful person. He became one of my best friends and in time he became the person I love." She finished finally and looked up from the page to see Eli smiling to himself.

"Very honest, good, good." Mrs. Dawes said with a smile, starting to clap. After her ,Eli went. He talked about how horrible he was to Clare and how much he regrets it still and how much he loves her , Clare kind of was glad Mrs. Dawes made her and Eli partners because if she didn't they would probably not even say anything to each to her still. The bell rang and Clare, Eli and Bianca walked out of class

"You had me scared for a second there, Edwards." Eli chuckled holding her hand.

"Sorry about that" she said looking over at him Bianca rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You guys just admitted your love for each other in front of the class." She brought up "it'll be sure to be around the school in a matter in 5 minutes." She said "it'll probably be the front page article on the degrassi daily." She teased

"Well if that happens I'll be sure to frame it." Clare joked and Eli kissed her cheek.

* * *

After the rest of the day at school and the date Clare and Eli went on it was about 10:30 and Clare had gotten ready for bed and placed the page about Eli from English under her pillow.

* * *

Care to review?

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

Xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

First off I'm surprised that none of you noticed the date in the last chapter…anyways exams are over now so I should update more at least once a week, maybe. Was the last chapter that cute…? I mean if that chapter was cute then this chapter is gonna be adorable. Oh and I think I forgot to mention but back in chapter 8 with the whole Jenna, Eli thing, I didn't really have a reason for that whole thing….so use your imagination, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

love me anyways

"Let's go ice skating." Clare says putting the last decoration on the tree in her living room, which Eli and herself just finished putting up in the corner.

"Really?"

Clare nodded "Yes, come on it'll be fun!" Clare told him

"But I don't know how…" he said.

"That's okay, I can teach you. And it'll give you an accuse to meet my grandparents."

"You know how to skate?" She takes his hand tired of questions and takes him upstairs with her to her room, letting go she grabbed a box from under her bed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"See." She said showing him the box full of photos and awards of when she would figure skate, she loved it so much but after everything happened with her parents she stopped because that was a Clare and her dad thing, every composition, practice. Her dad was there through it with her. Any chance she got during the winter to go over to grandparents she went because they knew how much she loved it and her grandpa owns a rink.

"Wow, Clare….I don't know what to say." He said looking at her most recent ones in there the ones back from 2010 then he spotted a DVD that said January 29th 2010,15 years old he picked it up and popped it out of the case and put it in her player and turned the TV on as it began he asked "why did you stop?"

Clare shrugged "well one I sprained my ankle and two it was something me and my dad did together so after my parents got divorced and he moved to Florida, I just never saw a reason to continue it." She explained to him as she noticed how into her figure skating he was, she smiled to herself.

"So…do you want to go…?" she asked again as it ended.

"Just don't laugh at me when I fall." He chuckled

* * *

"I won't." she told him.

"Grandpa!" Clare smiled "hi" she said getting out of her car, Eli got out of the passenger side and walked over with her.

"Clarebear," he smiled and turned around from the door "whose this?" he asked

"This is Eli, Eli Goldsworthy. My boyfriend." She told him

"Nice to meet you." Eli said they shook hands

"Same to you, just lock up when you're done, Clare. I gotta get home now."

* * *

"Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!" Eli said getting up from falling for the first time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Clare said through giggles "I won't laugh again I promise." Clare said skating circles round him, Eli had actually picked up skating pretty quickly and was able to skate fine so when he fell she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Sure you will." He rolled his eyes, he was up now, he pulled her over to him and kissed her, pulling away he said "Show me, some of your figure skating moves…?"

"I'm a little rusty though…" she said

"I'm not gonna judge you." He said.

"Okay, fine." She went to the side of the rink and took off her coat leaving her with her skinny jeans and a Flowing floral top, and then she went to the stereo on the wall and put on some music as Eli went to sit down in one of the seats.

Skating to the middle then started. She did a couple Axel jumps, Biellmann spins, a Camel spin, and then coming around one side she did a Russian split as Clare slowed her skating and went over to Eli he was clapping and making fake cheering sounds with his mouth "encore!, encore!." Eli said, Clare giggled looking down.

"You're a goof." She said.

"Yeah, but you love me anyways." he said getting on the ice again skating past her, she felt her heart race, sure they've said I love you but joking about it, apart from they day they started dating. But they've never actually said it to each other yet and Clare wasn't expecting to hear it from him yet since they have only been dating for a month and a couple days.

* * *

"I can't believe your mom is even letting you stay the night." Eli said opening his door to his house.

"She is always a nicer person near Christmas." She told him

"That explains a lot." Eli chuckled "ready to met my parents?" it was Christmas Eve and this was the night Eli knew both his parents were gonna be home so he thought why not tonight be the night they met.

"yes." She said with a smile, as they walked in the house holding hands

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted "I'm home and I brought Clare!"

They took off their boots and coats and went in the living room, when Clare saw his parents she wasn't surprised at all, the whole family wore black upon black. "So you're Clare!" Cece said setting down a plate of cookies on the coffee table.

"Yes, I'm Clare. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Goldsworthy."

"Oh god, no. call me Cece. Mrs. Goldsworthy makes me sound old." She told Clare with a laugh.

"And call me bullfrog." His father said sipping on what looked to be a hot chocolate. "We've heard a lot about you." He told her

Clare raised an eye brow "like what." She looked at Eli "nothing bad I hope."

"No! Just that he can't shut up about you!"

"Hey! Mom, I thought you weren't gonna say anything about that…" Clare smiled at his embarrassment

"Oops, I let it slip!"

* * *

Up in Eli's room about an hour later, Clare was exploring, books on almost every shelve in his room, posters all over his dark green walls, a skull print blanket. His room was way different then hers but she some how like it better. Eli came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her showing her a little box.

"What is this?" she asked turning around so they were facing each other.

"Open it." He whispered, she looked down at the little box and opened it, inside sat a charm bracelet holing two charms one was a heart with a date on the back, it was the date they stared dating and the other was a figure skate. She smiled taking it out.

"It's beautiful…" she told him "thank you." She said leaning up to kiss him after he did it up on her right wrist, he kissed her back. "I love you…" he told her she smiled and kissed him again "I love you too." One thing lead to another that led to Eli asking

"Are you sure you want to do this Clare? We can wait, no rush." He asked from above her. Everything was slow and Clare felt like she was ready.

"I would of asked to stop if I wasn't sure, Eli." She told him

"Okay…" she kissed him again.

* * *

Sorry about the ending of this chapter, kind of awkwardly wrote. I didn't know what to do to make this chapter bigger so I added that and also Clare staying the night wasn't going to end like that i just made that happen …I don't know where I'm going with this but review!

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

XoXo


	11. Chapter 11

I know! it has been over a month! forgive me? read on and enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 11

It's January, 29th

* * *

"Guy's I can't try sneaking out, right after I got caught sneaking out with Adam!" Becky said over speaker phone

"Aww, Try?" Bianca said pulling a shirt she was wearing to the concert over her head.

Becky sighed "I would if I could, but my parents have me under like house arrest."

"But it's the fray concert!"

"I know, I know and I really want to go with you two but I can't."

"We'll bring you back a tee-shirt." Clare finally said taking her phone off speaker and put it to her ear.

"Thank you, okay I have to go before my dad finds out I'm on the phone."

"Alright, talk to later."

"Bye." Becky said quickly before hanging up.

After the two girl said their goodbyes Clare threw her phone on her bed and stood up. She went to her dresser and pulled out and outfit. A pair of skinny jeans, a band t-shirt that Eli left at her house and she didn't bother telling him it was still there. And then laid the outfit on her bed.

"You know for once I approve your outfit." Bianca giggled then back to doing her hair she went.

Clare rolled her eyes then started out the outfit on after she was done she went in her bathroom to curl her hair and apply more make up. She plugged in the curler and waited for it to heat up.

"Hey Clare!" Bianca said in a sing-song voice

"Yes Bianca?" Clare said matching her tone of voice starting to curl her hair now.

"Someone isn't a virgin any more!"

Clare gasped setting her curler down and looking into her room only for the open box of condoms she had hidden in her drawer thrown at her.

"I gotta work on my hiding spots" Clare said picking up the small box and throwing them back at her "put them back."

"Was he good?" B asked.

Clare blushed and went back to doing her hair "That's only my business." She said.

"Oh come on!" Bianca said walking over "I told her about my first time."

"I didn't have a choice." Clare said matter-of-factly

"Best friends don't keep secrets."

"Fine!" Clare gave in "it was Christmas Eve…and he was gentle and made me feel like I was the only girl in the world, it was amazing but…really uncomfortable at first. He was really, really good though."

Bianca grinned "Alright then."

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Clare said with the biggest smile on her face as they walked out of the auditorium "that was the best, thank god for radio concerts!" she laughed.

"You can say that again." They linked arms and walked back to Bianca's car. Once they were in and on the road Clare decided to call Eli she knew he'd still be awake he was having a guy's night with Kc and Adam.

Not even two rings after he picked up "Hey! How was the concert?" he asked Clare could hear Kc and Adam arguing about what game to play next in the background so she couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"It was wonderful! It was so much fun" she said "I got you a t-shirt" she told him. As Bianca turned on the radio and turned the volume down a bit

"Well I'm glad you had fun, we've tried to pick an Xbox game to play for the past hour." Clare laughed again.

"An hour? Who's being stubborn tonight?" she asked.

"Adam is." Eli answered. Clare heard Adam ask what and Eli told him nothing and to just pick a game already not to long after Eli and Adam started arguing about the game choice.

"It's January, 29th, it's minis 8 with a wind chill of minis 12." The radio broadcaster said

"What is this guy doing-"

"Bianca! Watch out!" Clare shouted catching Eli's attention.

"Clare?" there was screaming and glass breaking and he could hear the crushing of the car.

"Clare…Clare! Answer me! Clare!" Eli yelled into the phone in panic. Then it was quiet and Eli could basically hear his heart beating. "No! Clare!"

"What's going on Eli?" Kc asked

"They…" he heard the line go dead "They got in car accident! it sounded really bad…."

"What!?" Dropping everything the three boys ran out of the Torres house as quickly as possible.

* * *

What did you think? Review?

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me.

XoXo


	12. Chapter 12

So, should I finally say there is only 7 chapters left, before it over? Or will that just make you sad every time I update knowing we're one chapter closer to the end? Anyway, someone mentioned alli in a review and I honestly forgot I even mentioned her, so can someone tell me when I did? what happened to her will be explained in the chapter after this one. I tried not posting a new chapter but I couldn't do that. I felt bad for leaving a big cliff hanger like that. Enjoy! (And I may or may not be putting up a whole new story today latest tomorrow, so go check that out!)

* * *

Chapter 12

I'm your Boyfriend Clare.

Her head hurt, her body hurt and she didn't know why. Clare heard beeping, whispering voices and she felt another hand holding hers, she slowly opened her eyes and moved her fingers.

"Clare…thank god." She looked over beside her and there sat Eli Goldsworthy. He looked different she notice more like a man instead of the little grade 9 boy she last saw the last day of exams. "She's awake!" Clare had been in a coma since the accident and they were all scared she wasn't going to wake up.

That voice, she despised that voice. He kissed her forehead. Clare moved her hand away from his.

"Get away from!" she demanded.

Eli looked at her in confusion. "…Clare?"

She looked away from him and scanned the room, she was in the hospital room. There were cards on the tables and balloons with different get well soon saying on them and little teddy bears, people were standing around her bed now. KC, a tall blonde girl, and girl with raven black hair like Eli's, Adam the only sweet boy in the group of five and her mom and dad…her dad? Why was he here? Shouldn't he be in Florida?

"Clare do you remember what happened?" A man in a doctor's coat and a name tag that said doctor. Ryan on it.

"….No…Why am I here, why are these people here?" she was beyond confused and just wanted answers.

"Clare you don't know who they are?"

"My parents and Kc… but not them…." She said gesturing to the blonde girl and the black-haired girl.

"Clare…I'm Becky, One of your best friends… and that's Katie, Eli's sister." she said, making herself known with face full of sadness.

"No, Alli and Bianca are my best friends, I don't know you. Clare made known. "Where is Bianca and Alli? Why are Eli and Adam here?"

With the mention of Bianca and Alli, KC had to leave the room.

"I'm your Boyfriend Clare." Eli told her once the door fully shut again. Clare just stared at him in disgust.

"What? No you're not. I'm dating Dallas." She said. Clare notices the tears forming in Eli's eyes and looks away from him. Oh look he does have emotions, she thought.

Eli left the room, Adam followed him out.

"She doesn't remember!" he let the tears fall now, he wasn't one to cry. Ever. But the girl that he's madly in love with doesn't remember the Eli he is to her now

"Just give her time, dude!" Adam told him.

"How am I supposed to look at the girl I love, and tell myself that?!" Eli said gesturing to her room the two boys just walked out of. "What if that was Becky?" Eli cried, running a hand though his hair. Adam hugged the boy who was breaking down in front of him.

"It's going to be okay, Alright?" Adam said.

Walking back in the room after almost 20 minutes, KC finally came back, eyes red from crying and followed them back in also. Clare was crying in her mother's arms and saying 'no' over and over again. Randall looked over at the boys and walked over to them.

"Can I talk to you guys outside please?" He asked the three teen aged boys, Adam opened the door and stepped out first and the rest followed.

"She…" he took a deep breath and shook his head. "Clare has temporally lost her memory." Randall said starting with one of the less painful things to tell them "and they don't know when she start to remember things again…or if she even will."

Sighing he went on "She is also paralyzed from the waist down…." Eli's jaw dropped and he shook his head and covered his mouth trying to stop from crying even more than he already is.

"But they believe with lots of therapy she'll be able to walk again."

"So it's like temporarily?" Adam asked, Randall nodded

"There is one more thing…."

"There's more?" Eli denied.

"Eli…" Randall paused for a long moment not even wanting to say it out loud.

"What is it?" Eli asked impatiently.

"She was pregnant….she wasn't very far along about a month." Randall said. Adam and KC looked over at each other than back at Randall "She miscarried….the baby in the accident." Randall wanted to kill this boy for getting Clare pregnant, he did. but now wasn't the time to do any of that and he knew that. Eli stood there with no emotion on his face, he just went over to the wall and slid down it and wrapped his arms around his legs and laid his head on his knees.

Katie and Becky came out of the room and noticed Eli, Becky went to hug Adam, Katie quickly walked over to him she sat beside him and hugged him, Eli broke down in her arms.

Clare didn't know what hurt more, seeing the accident on the news or hearing about it from the doctor. An accident she couldn't even remember. She was told when Bianca was driving them home from the fray concert they had gotten hit by a drunk driver, they were hit head on and Bianca had been killed on impact. Watching it on the news made it much more real for her, seeing herself on a stretcher and Bianca in a body bag, and the totalled cars. She sees it but doesn't remember it.

* * *

So...um, yeah...

Review?

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me.

Xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

6 chapters left! Now I know I said a new story would be up last weekend but I just didn't end up being able to think of anything to write about, but I finally did, planned it out and right after I finish this chapter I will start it, be excited. What happened to Alli will be explained in this chapter also. Anyways R&R and as always enjoy this chapter of never say never.

* * *

Chapter 13

In a relationship with Eli Goldsworthy.

* * *

"Mom…" Clare started to ask as she finally got into the house, Kc carrying her in and her mother carrying in the wheel chair. Clare hated that she can't move anywhere without help from someone.

"Yes, honey?" Helen answered. Setting her chair down and opening it for her to sit down in.

"Why, didn't dad come with us?" Clare asked as Kc set her down, she smiled at him softly. Clare heard her mother sadly sigh a little "and why wasn't Alli at the hospital with us?" she also asked.

"I'll go now, I'll see you later Clare." Kc said moving towards the door.

"Thank you Kc." Helen said

"No problem, call if you need me again." He said and left.

Helen didn't know what to tell Clare, or how to, was she just supposed to spit it out and tell her or tell her little things at a time. Helen went and sat down at the table in the kitchen. Clare followed and moved the chair a side the best she could and wheeled her chair under the table some so she could also be at the table.

"Mom…?" Clare pushed the topic.

"Alright, alright." Helen said sitting up a bit and moving her hair out of her face and started "what do you want to know about first?" she asked.

"Why didn't dad come home with us?"

"Because, honey. Your father and I got a divorce."

Clare gasped in shock, she was always taught divorce was wrong and now here is her mother sitting in front of her saying that the thing she was taught to go by her parents did.

"What?" Clare said not sure what else to say about this topic. "But divorce is wrong! You told me that!" Clare ranted.

"I know Clare bear, but I couldn't stay with a man who wasn't being faithful to me as I was to him." Helen explained.

"Dad cheated on you?" Clare asked not looking at her mom. "I can't believe him." Clare mumbled.

"It's alright, honey it was a long time ago."

"Really?" Helen nodded and held Clare's hand.

"The summer before you started grade ten." Clare just shook her head hating the fact that she couldn't remember any of this.

"What happened to Alli?" Clare asked not wanting to talk about her parent divorce anymore.

"Alli died Clare…" Clare looked up at her mother like she was crazy.

"She was diagnosed with lung cancer in the middle of your grade ten-year and they thought they had caught it in time but then 2 months later it had spread to most of her other organs and… she passed away in her sleep." Her mother explained further. "the photo above your bed…was the day before she passed."

Clare was in tears just as bad as when she found out Alli had died the first time, and Helen hated to see her daughter like this. Having to experience everything twice because she forgot it, having to be carried almost everywhere because of the lack of the space to move around in their house, and the fact that Clare had yet to even know about the baby she was carrying but lost in the accident just made this even harder on Helen knowing she would have to be the one to end up telling her.

Helen got up and hugged Clare, Clare sat there crying for the longest time and the only thing Helen could do was tell her it was going to be okay. Clare suddenly pulled away asking "anything else I need to know…?" she wiped her eyes

Helen nodded "Yes….one more thing…."

* * *

Clare went to her room after, not wanting to believe a single word she just said about her being pregnant, and the fact that Helen told her it was Eli's made it ten times even harder to believe. Eli and Clare hated each other, so there was no way she would have given him her virginity. Ever. Her parents told her sex before marriage was a sin and she made a vow there was no way she would have broke it just for the boy she hated

The picture that hung above her bed told her that her mother wasn't kidding about Alli though in a hospital room, tubes and wires connected to Alli, she had a wig on and she was pale but was smiling through the pain Clare knew she in, surrounded by Kc, Bianca, Becky and herself. Everyone was in the photo and Clare knew Becky wasn't kidding about being best friends either now.

Clare was laying in her bed and on her laptop, she actually thanked god that her password on for face range was remembered on the site. After logging in, she saw more than she could count post on her wall about getting better soon and post saying sorry about Bianca passing away. She was about to close it when she noticed her relationship status

"In a relationship with Eli Goldsworthy." Clare read out loud and shook her head _this is crazy _she thought. Everyone kept telling her how much she loved that boy and that they were the cutest couple at Degrassi. So many other things too. It would help if she remembered but she doesn't and it sucks.

* * *

A week had passed since arriving back home and Clare still didn't know what truth was and what was fake, she wished she had some sort of idea but she still doesn't. She was even asked to speak at Bianca's funeral, Clare did but she didn't have much to say because of her losing her memory but she said what she could remember said how great of a friend she was and how much she's going to miss her.

Now Clare was sitting on her bed, Becky and Kc were over and they brought pictures as many as they could, pictures from dances. Semi, Halloween, Christmas. When they went camping as a group from the summer before grade 11, pictures from parties, going to the beach. Volunteering. Even pictures that Eli, Katie and Adam were in and of course Eli and Clare were always holding hands in those pictures or kissing. There were even a couple from Clare's last figure skating competition.

There were all these memories in these pictures and the only thing Clare wanted was to be able to remember them it was her only wish, the only thing she prayed for before she went to sleep.

* * *

The new story will be called "Temeva uno" by the way it means feared one. So look out for it sometime tonight. Review!

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me.

Xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

5 chapters left! be excited! really short chapter like it's probably the shortest chapter I've ever written, forgive me? I'M SORRY! okay? I know I kept saying I was gonna update but, I lied...Don't hate me! Anyways R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Never say never

Chapter 14 : so wrong at the same time.

* * *

Clare couldn't help but notice the stares she got as she rolled her way around the school. the other students thought she would notice the stares and the whispers and the comments but she did. and some of the things that were said hurt her more than words can describe, she heard some kids say she deserved it or she had it coming to her.

Becky walked with her, giving the many rude teenagers dirty looks for her. Clare didn't remember much about Becky but something inside her told her she could trust her and that she was only telling her the truth. K.c has been M.I.A since Bianca's funeral, which Clare doesn't like to say even happened because it hurts her to know she's lost two best friends now.

School has been hard for Clare, the first day back she didn't know where any of her classes were, or locker -which she can't reach a thing and usually has to wait for someone to help her_ and she didn't remember a thing they were doing in class.

Putting her locker combination in she opened the locker door and sighed wishing she could just walk again. of course therapy has been a bit of help but not enough help. she can barely stand up without help and stay up. she threw her math binder in and her text-book before hearing someone ask.

"Need help?" Clare looked up and saw the boy with raven black hair and green eyes that she secretly loved but wouldn't tell anybody.

"No, I can get my stuff myself." Clare stated stubbornly looking away from him trying to reach for her next class materials.

Eli let out a breath and grabbed her books and binders out he knew she needed then pasted them to her.

"there." he said.

"what do you want, Elijah?"

"I just wanted to know how you are." he told her.

"I'm fine, now can you go?" she shut her locker door and locked it back up before looking at him. she noticed the hurt in his eyes and the blank look on his face.

"I was just trying to help you, Clare." he said quietly

"I don't need your help! I never did, never will." she said shaking her head and rolling away, but that didn't do her much help, he caught up to her in a matter of seconds, now she really hated the wheelchair.

"Clare, stop." he walked in front of her, making her bump into him

"I don't understand why you're bugging me." she started "Just leave me alone!"

"You see Clare, that's the thing...I can't."

"Why not." she said.

"Cause Clare."he paused and knelled down in front of her, before she knew what was going on, Eli had pressed his lips to hers. When shook wore off she kissed him back only for a little until she remember it was Eli, that boy she hated was kissing her. she pulled away quickly and looked away from him.

"It's hard to look at the one you love and not have them look back at you the same way they once did before." he stood back up.

Clare snorted. "Where did you read that?"

Eli shook his head as the bell for second went off "My number is still in your phone, call me when you remember what we had." he said and walked off to his class.

Clare felt her lip when he was out of sight, that kiss felt so right to her but so wrong at the same time.

* * *

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

Four chapter left ! So I'm most likely not gonna write any new chapters for Temeva Uno because I wanna finish this first then go back to it work out some kinks in it, make it better you know? Anyway most of you will probably like this chapter and it will hopefully be longer then the last one, sorry it was so short btw. So any time Clare starts to remember something her head hurt really badly, I don't know if that actually happens in real life but for the sake of this story it's gonna happen, yup. R&R Enjoy!

* * *

Never say never

Chapter 15: six seconds

* * *

She played with the bracelet that was on her wrist, the bracelet she couldn't seem to want to take off it was so beautiful to her the charms, she didn't know what they meant but the heart had a date on the back of it and then the ice skate. Of course she knew what the skate meant. And that's all she want's to do again is to get back on the ice, in her grandpa's ice rink but because her legs won't allow her to do so she goes and watches the classes for 8 to 12 year olds She's asked her mom about it and she didn't have an answer for her that Clare wanted to hear at least, since it started with Eli's name.

Therapy has been good to her though she's progressing, Clare is still unable to walk but she's able to stand straight up while leaning on a wall for a couple of seconds before falling. So Clare was thankful she was coming along. She just wished to be walking by prom at least but that probably wouldn't happen in her luck.

Deciding she's done enough moping today she stopped playing with the charm bracelet and pushed herself down in her wheel chair "Mom!" she called needing help down the stairs. But then remember she was by herself today because her mother was working Clare sighed thinking of what she could do to get herself down them without calling someone, but after a minute of thinking nothing came to mind.

Going to grab her phone from the nightstand Clare noticed the pillow on the floor she must have knocked off her bed getting herself in the wheel chair. She leaned down and picked it up and placed it back on her bed, but not before seeing the sheet of folded paper under it Clare put her phone in her lap and grabbed the note then unfolded it.

"Eli Goldsworthy, what can I say about him…He is a big-headed, aggressive, egotistical, immature boy who finds fun in being mean to people. And think his green eyes and smirk will get him everywhere in life " Clare read out loud and smirked a bit, she wrote this but why was it under her pillow seeing that there was more she continued reading.

"but those words described him before I got to know him, turns out he's nothing that I thought before this semester started, I was being stubborn and judge full towards him even before I knew him, I thought that my senior year was gonna start horrible because we became partners, because I couldn't stand being in the same room as this boy before then I honestly thought I hated this boy, but now I know I could never hate him." She stopped for a second having a confused look on her face.

"He saved me from something I didn't want to lose yet, and I was so thankful…what does that even mean…"she questioned "Eli Goldsworthy is an ambitious, artistic, brilliant, and brave, humorous, intelligent,

Loving, nice, reliable, respectful, romantic, witty, wonderful person. He became one of my best friends and in time he became the person I love." Clare's eyes widen and she shook her head.

It was dated December 21st it was only written 4 months earlier today. Clare started to put the pieces together, everyone telling her how much Eli and herself loved each other, how she has lack of her purity ring on her finger and that she has noticed Eli wearing it on his necklace that held the guitar pick with it. And that her mom had told her about the baby she miscarried. And Clare knows she wouldn't have made love to a boy she didn't love.

Her head suddenly started hurting. Anytime she remembers little things this happens to her. It feels as if her head is going to explode into a million little pieces and there's nothing she can do about it. She remembers something about a dance, Eli was her date and they went with their friends. She remembers wearing a dress that's black. Eli and Clare were matching. She rubs her forehead and reaches for the nightstand drawer.

Clare opened the night stand drawer she had put everything she found from Eli in it or the pictures she found of them. She found the photo from that dance. Eli had his arm around Clare's waist and she was kissing his cheek, while everyone else was looking at the camera. K.C, Bianca, Adam, Becky and Katie. Clare smiled a bit at it everyone looked happy, even she did. Something she hasn't been able to be since after she woke up in the hospital. She put the photo on her nightstand beside her alarm clock.

Then she pulled out a picture of Eli and herself kissing at her grandpa's ice rink. The way Eli held her face and the way she was smiling in the kiss. Everything she thought about him was wrong she guessed because if it was right she doesn't think she would even dare put her lips on his. She remembers that day about a month ago when he had kissed her in the hallway and how he said to call him.

She looked through her phone contacts until she came across his name. She was going to delete him in her contacts the day he kissed her in the hallway but she just never ended up doing so, and she was kinda thankful now. Because now she wanted answers because she felt so clueless compared to everyone else she knows and after finding the paper she needs to know.

He pressed call and waited for him to answer. Not even six seconds later he picked up and Clare held her breath.

"Clare?" he said.

"Hi." Clare let out the breath she held in. "I um…I…"

"What is it, Clare?" he asked softly.

"I…need help down my stairs." She said making up an excuse for him to come over even though that's not what she really wanted from him. But she really did need help down the stairs though.

"O-okay, I'll come help you." He said. Then he hung up and Clare didn't know what he felt she didn't know if it was nervousness or excitement or the crush butterflies maybe it was all three.

Clare moved to the other side of her bed and put the photo of her and Eli kissing on the other night stand She felt the need to look at herself in the full length mirror to make sure she looked alright, she fixed her hair, reapplied some lip gloss. Clare couldn't tell if she was doing this for herself or because Eli was on his way over, well whichever one it is she was doing it.

She heard a small tap on her bedroom door. She didn't even hear the front door open or him walking up the narrow stairs. Clare looked over to him opening the door further.

"Hi." He said. "So you want down your…"

"No…" she interrupted him with a slight shake of her head. Eli looked confused and she had to let out a small giggle, which only made him even more confused.

Clare bit her bottom lip then said "you…you said that if I remember to call you." She said quietly. His confused reaction changed to a shocked one.

"You do?" he asked hopeful.

She nodded "Only a little, not a lot." She confessed.

She rolled over to her bed and lifted herself up on it and moved back. Clare patted the bed beside her and Eli took that as a sign she wanted him to sit, so he did then looked over at her as she grabbed the photo from the winter dance before Christmas break.

"I remember taking this photo with you and everyone else." She told him passing him the photo. Eli took it and smiled slightly recalling the moment.

"That was a fun night." He said then looked back up at her.

"I also found this." She said holding out the paper from earlier. "I don't remember much at all…but when I read this, I don't know what it was but the feelings came back Eli. "

He listened. "What do you mean?" he asked setting the photo aside

"I love you, Eli." Clare started looking from his lips to his eyes "I just don't remember the things that made me fall in love with you."

Eli brought his hand to her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb softly. "Do you want to?" he asked.

"…. Yes" she whispered looking into his eyes that were making her heart race at the moment.

"Then let me take you out this Friday. Dinner and its also retro night at the movies."

She smiled brightly "that sounds wonderful."

Eli bit his lip and said "I'm gonna kiss you now."

"I might be bad at it." She said.

"That's not possible." Eli crashed his lips to hers.

* * *

And yes I quoted a walk to remember, I thought it worked for this part. Review maybe?

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

Yes finally I updated. I'm sorry. But school has been crazy lately and I just didn't have time. Just so you all know I have a test I should be studying for right now but I'm not just so I could update for you readers. Also 3 chapters left! Anyway I know none of you probably don't read this so just R&R and enjoy.

* * *

Never say never.

Chapter 16:

It was just a dream.

* * *

"Eli?" Clare whispers looking over at the boy beside her that was focused on the movie that played. Then back at their hands, fingers holding on tightly. They were basically the only ones in there accept the couple older couples at the top. Turns out the people their age didn't enjoy older movies like Eli and Clare do.

Eli lightly squeezed the younger girls' hand and looked down at her. "Yeah?" he answered her back in a whisper to.

Even though they both knew the other people wouldn't be able to hear them they whispered anyway, they saw no reason to yell over the movie just to hear each other.

"Will you come with me tomorrow to therapy?" she asked him looking up at the movie screen. She saw Eli nod his head yes at her question. And she smiled softly.

"I wouldn't miss it." He whispered leaning over slightly and placing a light kiss on her cheek.

Clare looked over at him and bit her lip "thank you." She mumbled. She leaned up the best she could and kissed his lips. Eli was still surprised anytime this girl willingly kissed him. He got so use to the idea that she probably wasn't ever going to remember let alone call him saying she did. And he was so glad she did. He doesn't think he could ever love another girl the way he loves Clare.

The movie ended finally as he then started to respond to the kiss.

* * *

The Physical therapist stood by; helping Clare, telling Eli what he can do to help her. Writing down her progress. And this day Clare seemed to be making a lot of it. This biggest one is that she's able to feel her legs again after so many sessions of nothing, there was finally something and Clare just couldn't get the smile off her face. Clare believed Eli was her lucky charm. Eli couldn't believe everything that's happened in just an hour so far.

Clare held on to Eli's forearms as he helped her try to walk "just don't let me fall…" Clare said holding onto his arms like they were the only lifelines left.

"Don't worry." Eli started. "I won't let you fall." He said.

The physical therapist suggested that since Clare can feel her lower half again to now begin trying to walk and Clare was nervous, so much about it. She doesn't even think she remembers what it like to walk. She feels as d she's a baby of almost a year trying to learn to walk for the first time in all their life.

Clare nodded her head slowly and looked down at her feet then took a deep breath. "Okay, let's do this." Clare said looking back up at the physical therapist.

The therapist smiled and nodded her head "alright, Clare just one step at a time." She said kindly.

Clare kept telling herself that she could do this but when it came down to actually taking that step she was scared, she was scared to fail and have to go all the way back to square one. She was sick and tired of people at her school looking at her differently ever since after the accident. They treated her like she was going to break with a touch of a feather. But it was the complete opposite. She wasn't broken. She refused to be. She was strong; Clare has been through so much that she has to be that strong person. That's who she is and she wished everyone still treated her like that. And only one person did. Eli.

"You can do it Clare." Eli said looking her in the eyes " you can do anything you put your mind to. I believe in you."

Clare nodded and finally decided to take that step, mind you it wasn't very big at first she didn't move one then a few inches. But as the rest of the last hour went on. She was able to walk with the crutches the physical therapist supplied for her. Eli was in complete awe of Clare. He was so proud of her and was so glad she finally believed enough in herself to take the huge step into being able to walk again. Eli didn't believe in God, but he now believed in miracles.

Clare was out of the wheel chair now. The therapist gave her the crutches to take home instead. And Clare was so happy with everything she had accomplished that day but one thing she wasn't happy about she was the cut that she got, the first one she was able to feel in what seemed like forever in her eyes.

* * *

Eli helped her out of his car. And walked her into her house. He was going to turn and leave after saying good night, sharing a kiss and saying he'd pick her up before school the night day. But Clare had a different idea.

"Stay with me?" Clare asked giving him her puppy eyes.

Eli glared playfully "how can I say no to that face?" he asked.

Clare giggled "you can't." she grinned shutting the door with her foot. Clare turned the doorknob to the other door that actually lead to the house.

"Is your mom going to mind?" Clare heard Eli ask as they went in and Eli shut the door behind them.

Clare shook her head "I forgot to mention but, she went to visit my grandma and should be back in a couple of days."

Eli mouthed the word "oh" and gave her slightly nod of his head. Then without warning he picked Clare up bridle style Clare let out a squeal.

"Eli!" Clare laughed, holding on to his jacket. Eli smirked at the girl and carefully walked up the stairs to her room and sat her down in her room. Shut the door and held her between the door and him and kissed her. Until they both had to pull away from lack of oxygen in their lungs.

"I'm so proud of you Clare." Eli said as their foreheads leaned against each other's.

Clare smiled at him. "I couldn't have done it without you." She told him looking him in his emerald eyes that she just loved too much. "You were my good luck charm." She grinned even bigger at him.

"I love you." Eli said moving the loose pieces of hair out of her face.

"I love you too."

* * *

Clare held a phone to her ear as she sat in the passenger seat of Bianca old beaten up car that Bianca named Betty. Clare heard the chatter of the guys arguing back and forth about what game to play next. Blacks ops, no, halo, no left for dead and just about every other game out there. Clare looked out the window and the Clare and laughed quietly to herself. The radio broadcaster announced the day, January 29th 2013 and that it was minus eight with a wind chill of minus 12. Clare looked over at her best friend as she question what the driver was doing and she yelled at the top of her lungs "Bianca watch out!"

"Clare?" the voice Clare knew but it seems so far away "Clare! Wake up, baby. Wake up."

Clare was shaken awake and her eyes opened quickly. She gasped and held on to Eli for dear life. Clare felt like she couldn't breath. Tears were falling down her face and she was scared to death. She was braking down, she held onto him tighter. Eli held her tightly, Clare was screaming in her sleep and crying, it scared him to see her like that because he knew by her yelling 'Bianca watch out' exactly what it was she was having a nightmare about.

Eli kissed her forehead and rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "It's okay Clare. You're safe it was just a dream." He said, "it was just a dream."

* * *

Review, please it makes my day to see a new review!

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

Two exams left for me and then I should be updating more often, but no promises :P 2 chapters left! Shot chapter I have to say but it was needed to finish up the story. Anyway R&R and enjoy.

* * *

Never say never

Chapter 17

To help you.

* * *

They've been driving for over an hour now and Eli wouldn't tell Clare where they were going. No one would. City buildings and city life disappeared and turned to country life as Eli drove and Clare sat in the passenger seat holding his free hand, she played with the ring that Eli wore on this thumb. It was the middle of May now, a month since Clare had started walking with just the crutches for a bit of help. And about the same amount of time that K.C had been talking to everyone again. But Clare along with everyone else understands why. That boy was a huge mess after Bianca died so no one blamed him.

Everything lately has hit Clare hardly. She found herself crying over the fact that she had lost the baby, she didn't even know about until it was too late. She was angry the over the fact that her two best friends since as long as she could remember was dead. Buried 5 feet under the ground. And she was never going to see them again. Upset that she couldn't remember her first time with Eli. And she was completely numb over the accident. She wanted so badly to remember but she knows if she does, those memories will haunt her for the rest of her life.

Riding in the car behind them was Becky, Adam, Katie, and K.C not even any of them would tell her where they were going all Clare knew was from what Becky said that it was a long over due trip and need to happen. They all felt horrible for not telling Clare but if she knew she'd protest about going and that was the last thing any of them would want. Clare was having the nightmares every night. She would either be woken up from her mother or Eli since he would sleep over to comfort her.

They turned a corner and Clare's stomach dropped. "No, no, no, no." she whispered letting go of the older boys' hand she remembered this road and she didn't want to be here.

"No!" she shouted, "turn around!" she demanded

Eli shook his head and kept going.

"Eli, please!" she was on the start of crying as she began to beg.

"Clare, we have to." Was all he said. She was sobbing now. He didn't like it when she cried. He hated it. But her doctor said it might help her. So Eli was doing everything in his power to do so.

"I'll jump out! I'm not go- Eli please! Please turn around." She said through sobs. As she hid her face in her hands. When the car slowed Clare though he had finally given in but when she looked up she knew she was wrong instantly.

"Clare…baby."

"Don't!" she in a whisper. "Don't Clare baby me! I hate you! Why the hell would you bring me here?" She shook her head.

"To help you." He said disregarding the hate thing.

"You're not helping me any by bringing me to the place where I almost died!" She wouldn't look anywhere but the ground of the car. Eli sighed softly. And got out. Causing Clare to only look over at his now empty seat. He went to her side and opened her door.

"Clare look at me." He said.

"No…"

"I promise this will be a good thing, blue eyes. For you and everyone else." He took her hand and laced their fingers together. Clare looked down at their hands.

Clare shook her head. "I can't, Eli." She said quietly.

"You can, Clare. You can do anything in the world." He told the girl. Clare finally met his eyes. And took a shaky breath.

"Okay…" she nodded slowly. "Okay." Eli smiled at her softly and placed a kiss on her forehead and helped her out. Eli handed her the crutches from the back seat and they slowly made it over to the others.

Everyone was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the birds and the wind blowing. Clare looked at the memorial set up. There was a picture of Bianca. And it was supported with the mother against drunk driving sign above. On another sign was the one who hit them. Who caused the accident. Clare wondered for a second how his family reacted finding out he had died from such a stupid thing that could have been prevented all together but it's to late to think of that now.

KC put flowers near her picture. And Clare could hear him sniffle like he was trying so hard to keep the tears in, because he's tried so hard to be strong. But at this moment it's hard to keep the tears from falling, for everyone. Clare felt her chest grow tight, She didn't want to be here. She wouldn't cry, she was stronger than this. But the second she saw KC turn around and the tears on his face she broke. She tried to keep telling herself that she needed to be strong for everyone else when really it was everyone else trying to be strong for her. KC came over to Clare and hugged her. Clare rested her head on his chest as the two cried together. She wasn't alone and she knew that now.

* * *

"Thank you." Clare said barely above a whisper. As they drove back later that evening. Eli looked over for a second then looked back out to the road and smiled lightly. "For helping me get closure." She finished.

"I think that's what everyone needed." Eli said to her turning off the radio. Clare leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry." She started. "I shouldn't have said what I did earlier. It was wrong of me since it's not even true."

Eli shook his head. "I know you didn't mean it, you were just upset." He turned the corner to get on her street. "People say things they don't mean when they are upset."

Clare smiled. "Good, because I love you too much to ever hate you."

"I love you to the moon and back a billion times." He said stopping in front of her house. And looking over to her to see a happy grin on her face after almost all day seeing her cry.

"Tell me you'll stay?" she questioned him.

Eli nodded taking her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckle. "I'll stay."

* * *

Review! that sounded demanding in my head. Review? that's better.

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

Xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

So you know how I mentioned there was only 2 chapters left? Well…I lied. This is the last one. I thought about writing an epilogue but it wasn't very necessary, I don't think. I have yet to think of any fanfiction ideas to write next so I might disappear until I think of one. Yes, Temeva Uno will continue but I really have no will to even continue it, I lost inspiration and…and also the paper I had the story planned out on. But any ways read on and enjoy!

* * *

Never say never.

Chapter 18

Never.

* * *

There were two rocks. A small one, and a large one. Clare stood there confused as she looked at them in front of her. Walking down the stairs she got a better look. Walking was a normal thing for her again. It's been two weeks since they all visited the crash area and since then Clare has grown stronger. And was soon off of the crutches after. She didn't know how it all happened so quickly. The doctors said it would take a long while to walk again they said maybe a year to a year and a half. But she proved them wrong. Clare didn't know if it was because she finally had the support to get better from everyone now, she didn't know if it was some sort of miracle from God. She just didn't know but she has come so far and nothing probably would have changed for her if people didn't believe in her.

When Clare got closer she was able to see. She saw the small rock had the word 'yes' written on it and the large one, she'd never be able to lift, had the word 'no' written on it. Then she saw a note. She bent down, regretting her decision to do so. But picked up the note any ways and stood up. She still had problems with stairs and bending down. But the doctor said that would go away with time. She opened the little note and smiled instantly. She knew this was Eli's writing.

"Will you go to prom with me?" she whispered out loud. She looked up from reading it and there stood Eli.

"Bring me your answer." He said with a smirk on his face.

Then she understood. Letting out a giggle she grabbed the small stone. And walked it over to him. Stepping over the large one when she did. "Yes." She said opening his hand and placing the rock inside and closed his fingers around it. She smiled up at the boy. And he leaned down and kissed her.

"You know you didn't have to ask, right." She questioned with a playful grin on her face.

"But there is never any fun in that." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"You're such a cheese ball," Clare said rolling her eyes

"Yeah, but you love me any way."

* * *

"Mom?" Clare asked from her room. When her mother stood at the doorway she looked over at her.

"Can you help me zip up?" Helen nodded with a smile on her face.

"What?" Clare questioned.

"I'm just amazed, honey. That's all." She said doing up the latch at the top of the dress. "You've been through so much. But look at you." She said pointing at the mirror. "Graduating in a month. Going to your dream university in the fall! And you even have a keeper kind of boyfriend. And you're walking!" Her mother explained.

"You've been strong, sweetie. You've had to be. And I just want you to know that I'm just so proud of you." She paused "never forget that."

Clare turned around and hugged her mother. "Thank you." She told Helen quietly. "I won't." Just as Helen was a bout to speak the doorbell rung.

"That must be Eli." Helen said with a face that made Clare giggle. "I'll go let him in." Clare rolled her eyes when her mother left the room and laughed.

Eli stood there at the door. He held a corsage with him and anyone could tell he was nervous. He didn't know if it was because of prom since dances normally were not his favourite thing or if it was because of Clare. He wore a suit and tie. He looked at his feet but when he heard the clicking that only comes from high heels coming down the stairs, he finally looked up.

"Whoa…" left his lips when he saw her. And he couldn't help be stare at her. She was stunning. Her hair was up in a fancy, only done at a salon, up-do. And there was a little white flower hairpiece in her hair, and a few curls hung down. Her make up was light but just perfect for her. Clare's dress was long and black but the top was tight and had little clear and white beads and sequences all over the top. The high heels she wore made them the same height.

"Do you like what you see, Goldsworthy?" she teased. Snapping Eli out of the stare he had going on. "You know, I think I see some drool." She giggled.

Eli smirked at her and helped her down the last step. "You look beautiful." He told her, Slipping on the corsage that thankfully matched her dress, thanks to Becky at least telling him the colour.

"Thank you." Clare said with a blush growing on her face. Eli kissed her lips softly. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Both pulled away from each other from the flashed that caught their attention.

"That one is a keeper." Helen made known looking up from the photo she just took with a smile glued on her face.

* * *

"Come on." Eli pulled on her hand a bit.

"Where are we going?" Clare questioned, taking his hand.

"No questions, Edwards!" he chuckled leading her away from the loud music and dancing teenagers "Just come on."

"Okay."

He opened the door that led outside. It was a quiet place compared to the inside of the building. Clare took in her surroundings. He lead them to a garden area, there was a tall white wooden gazebo with red roses growing through the spaces in the wood, close by but far away was a DJ and he was only playing slow music. It was dark and you could see the stars. There was no one else out there. It was only them. But Clare was glad.

"Eli, It's beautiful." Clare said.

She noticed the little white lights at the top of the gazebo now as Eli pulled her up with him. It was something Clare has only dreamed about. Or would see in a movie. But never thought she'd see it in life. They swayed back and forth to the slow music. The two of them enjoyed this more then what they were inside with the rest of their friends. And the crazy fist pumping and weird dancing they were seeing left and right. Clare could hear is heart beating as she laid her head on his chest.

"You know, If Ms. Dawes never made us partner English partner, we'd probably still be at each others throats." Eli pointed out. Chuckling lightly.

"We'll have to thank her some day." Clare lifted her head from his chest and looked him right in the eye. "Since grade 9…" she said, just loud enough he heard her. Clare saw the confusion growing on his face so she continued quickly. "That's how long I've like you." She started. "That day, it was like February or something. But that day when I was all upset about Finding out Alli had cancer…. And you comforted me… walked me home…"

"Y-you remember that?"

"I remember a lot more than what I did, Eli. But probably never everything ever again. I've never said it out loud before, not even to Bianca or Alli when they were both still alive. I didn't want to admit it." She said.

Eli nodded "Yeah, and ever since that happened Owen and the rest of the guys always bugged me about liking you, I just never agreed or denied any of it."

"Do you miss hanging out with them?" she asked biting her lip.

"No." he shook his head rubbing her back a bit. "The day that all that happened, they were threatening to hurt you, rape you." He shook his head "they said they were just joking but what they were saying was not a joke."

"I don't remember…that day… I probably never will, But thank you for protecting me." Clare moved her head back to where she rested it before. They stayed like that for a good while after both enjoying the calmness around them. Eli placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"So, what you were trying to say earlier is that we could have locked lips since we were fourteen?" he jokes. Clare just laughed wrapped her arms better around his neck.

"You're a goof." She said then pecked his lips.

"I don't think I tell you enough." He leaned his forehead against her's "But I love you, Clare Edwards."

"I love you too, Elijah Goldsworthy." She smiled at him and he shook his head playfully.

"One day, I'll make you a Goldsworthy." He stated.

"Oh, yeah?" Clare questioned with a raise of her eyebrows.

"It's a promise."

"I can't wait for that day then." She said leaning up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." She said pulling away after a few seconds "for not giving up on me."

"Never."

* * *

Never say never.

* * *

For the last time on this fanfiction, review maybe?

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

Xoxo


End file.
